Quallsüß Liberation Campaign
The Quallsüß Liberation Campaign was a project carried out by the pro-Quallen organization A-AQUA within three weeks in order to liberate the jellyfish Quallsüß who had fallen victim to the opposing anti-Quallen organization AQUA in January 2010 A.C. 'Execution of the Campaign' Just some days after the foundation of the AQUA, the dangerous underground organization directly took action by victimizing the jellyfish Quallsüß. On 10th January 2010 the two and only members of the AQUA, Phillius Mortalis and Annis Torturis, climbed aboard their brigantine "Raging Satan" ''and took off towards the Mariana Trench, the place where Lataliakind found shelter after the destruction of their native planet Ernus. Arriving there, Mortalis and Torturis cast the nets (which were covered with spikes in order to ensure suffering of the animals) and caught three jellyfish. Two of them were so severely injured that they died quite soon, but the last one was taken to the ''AQUAs 'headquarters on a small island in the Pacific Ocean. There he was tortured, and the video footage of his suffering was sent to the remaining jellyfish to extort them to commit suicide or else Quallsüß would be tortured in an even more cold-blooded way. However, this method did not work out because before the jellyfish could do what was demanded of them by the AQUA, the A-AQUA's secret spies had detected the criminal act and the three leading members Protectus, Pazifistus and Tolerantus themselves took action and succoured. After two and a half weeks they finally succeeded in gaining entrance to the AQUA's headquarters and quickly rescued the severely injured and dreadfully scared Quallsüß from its dark dungeon cell. Still, due to yet unsettled troubles occuring during the action, the A-AQUA was not able to detain Mortalis and Torturis and they fled and their new secret lair remains a mystery. After his liberation, Quallsüß was nursed back to health in the newly established St. Latitil's Hospital. 'Responses' After the A-AQUA promulgated their success in liberating Quallsüß, there were a lot of positive responses and commendation on the part of freedom fighters, animal welfarists and other social activists, and in honour of the ''A-AQUA's work the organization was even awarded the Quallobel Peace Prize on 11th December 2012. 'Quallsüß today' After his convalescence in St. Latitil's Hospital, Quallsüß was left in Marvinus Protectus' custody who has been taking specific care of the little jellyfish ever since. Within the past two years, Quallsüß has already written a book in which he describes both his memories from Ernus and his experience in confinement, and he has spoken openly about what the AQUA did to him in several campaigns. Parts of his assertions are quoted and explained in the A-AQUA's recently published literary work "Jellyfish in Jail". 'References' *Quallsüß "Erinnerungen einer Qualle" - ISBN 23575479 *A-AQUA "Jellyfish in Jail" ''- ISBN 388-756-098 *A-AQUA ''"The Quallsüß Liberation Campaign" - ISBN 388-899-453 *Maikis Pazifistus "A Chronology of Quallobel Laureates" ''- ISBN 388-878-099 *Phillius Mortalis ''"The AQUA - A History of Willpower" - ''ISBN 388-909-678 *Annis Torturis ''"Me, My Wit and I" - ISBN 388-854-986